Link
Link (リンク, Rinku) is the main protagonist of Hyrule Warriors. He is the main hero of every major Legend of Zelda title. His fairy companion in this title, Proxi (プロクシィ, Purokushii), often speaks on his behalf to preserve his silent protagonist role. Koei first used his likeliness for a collaboration costume in Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Role in Game This incarnation of Link fights for the Royal Army of Hyrule. He is revealed to be the Triforce of Courage's bearer during his first encounter with Volga. Character Information Personality Link is a kind individual with an affinity for fairies. He has a strong sense of justice that empowers him to stand against any evil, which marks him as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He is also a quiet person, preferring to let his actions (and his fairy companion) speak for him. After claiming the Master Sword, Link gained a sense of pride that quickly evolved into overconfidence and a feeling of invincibility, which Cia used to create an unending army of Dark Links against the Hyrulean Army. After his friends assisted him against the doppelgangers, Link overcame these flaws by understanding that he could not do everything by himself, dispelling the Dark Links and unlocking the true power of the Master Sword. Quotes Link himself has no spoken dialogue; his "lines" are provided by his fairy companion Proxi. *"Yes, just like that!" *"Great work, Link! You made that look easy!" *"Good job, Link!" *"That went well, yeah? Great job, Link!" Gameplay Hylian Sword & Master Sword= Pressing and/or holding the X''' button after every charge attack allows variations of the Spin Attack; players can move while charging the attack. Link is also capable of following up a guard or evasion with a counterattack using this moveset. Any time Link finds him self in the air due to an attack, pressing '''Y allows him to perform a series of aerial slashes and tap X''' to have him strike the ground. '''X can be comboed after Y'. :'X: Performs a spin attack. Hold X''' to charge it up, then release for stronger attack. :'''Y, X': Link jumps into the air with a slash. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Link performs a back flip before sending forth a spinning blast of energy. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Performs a spin attack that causes Link to rise up into the air. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Charges forward into enemies with his shield :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Perform a series of slashes with the sword, ending in a series of front flips holding the sword out in front of him, striking once per flip. The final strike having him slam his sword into the ground to deal slight knock back to enemies. : '''A: Performs a powerful spin attack - his trademark charge-up attack in many Zelda games - spinning multiple times and damaging many enemies at once. :Focus Spirit + A': Performs a back flip, then thrusts his sword forward generating an energy blast to damage enemies directly in front of him. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Holds up his sword and summons a field of energy that sends enemies flying. :Weak Point Smash: Performs a series of slashes followed by a powerful thrust attack. :Guarding an Attack + X': After guarding Link swings up his shield, generating a field of energy to stun enemies, then jumps and performs a powerful downward slash to knock back enemies. :'Back Dodge + X': Powerful thrust attack :'Side Dodge + X': Powerful thrust attack :'Forward Dodge + X': Jumping upward slash :'Master Sword Variation: The Master Sword comes with a unique weapon ability that accompanies each charge attack with multiple energy bursts and slashes, further extending the weapon's overall range and power. This feature is unlocked during the player's confrontation with Cia at the Temple of Souls. Extra energy waves only appear when Link has full health. If Link has sustained any damage, the Master Swords attacks will function like the standard Sword and Shield moveset. This moveset allows for quick strikes, decent defense, and average mobility. It is a very balanced fighting style that is easy for anyone to use. Eventually Link can unlock the Master Sword. It uses the same moveset as the Hylian Sword, only players are unable to upgrade it. *Link's victory pose is based on artwork from Ocarina of Time and the animation he does after defeating King Bulblin in Twilight Princess. |-|Magic Rod= :X''': Tapping '''X creates a medium-sized flaming pillar that will slowly move forward. Pressing and holding X''' will cause an explosion when released. :'''Y, X''', '''X, X': Link slams rod into the ground creating a pillar of fire then summons another pillar floating horizontally in front of him. Twirling his staff causes it to split into two and gyrate. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The rod transforms into a large axe as he performs an upward diagonal slash to knock enemies into the air; performs a series of spinning slashes then throws the axe to cause it to orbit around him to damage all surrounding enemies. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The rod transforms into a flame thrower and spews out flames towards enemies directly in front of Link. Spinning causes him to create a vacuum to pull enemies up into the air. Link then holds the rod over head creating a large pillar of flames. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Link slams the rod into the ground creating a small fiery eastern dragon that twirls around him before flying into the sky. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Fires a series of magical bullets from the tip of the staff, some spinning slashes then the body of the staff becomes larger causing Link to shoot a large laser from its end. : A': Link holds the staff over head and summons a large flaming eastern dragon that will damage enemies directly in front of him. :'Focus Spirit + A': Link summons a large flaming rock to fall from the sky, harming enemies directly in front of him. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Link presses the base of the rod into the ground as it transforms into a large pillar, forming shields around Link as the orb in the rod creates a large fiery blast to ignite nearby foes. :Weak Point Smash: The rod transforms into a cannon that shoots out a large fire ball. The magic rod relies on offense. Its attacks can be used to combo and juggle enemies at a distance. Due to its poor defensive capabilities, players are encouraged to dodge frequently while using it. |-|Gauntlets= :X''': Pick up enemies, boulders, or bomb flowers. Press '''X again to throw them. :Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Lifts up a clump of earth and throws it at enemies. Then burrows under ground, only to jump out of it while performing a powerful uppercut punch. :Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Link slams his fists together creating an electrical burst of energy, then slams his palm forward sending out three electric shock waves, followed by a powerful left hook punch. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Pulls out a giant stone pillar from the ground and flips it over head, slamming it into the ground behind him. He grabs it by the end and spins with it, tossing it into the air. then Link jumps up to grab hold of it, and then slam it down into the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Slams his hands into the ground, causing it to pulsate with electricity as he lifts up a huge stone boulder that explodes with electrical energy. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Swings around the ball and chain to greatly damage enemies. : '''A: Slams the ball into the ground then jumps into the air, yanking on the chain. Players are given a visual representation of Link flipping the landscape around in a circle, the attack ending with a burst of rocks shooting up from the ground as the ball is pulled out of the ground. :Focus Spirit + A': Link tosses the ball up into the air, then yanks the chain to sling it back to him. He then punches the spiked ball, causing it to fly straight out in front of him and damage all enemies within range. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Link pounds his knuckles together before jumping up and punching the ground, causing electrical energy to form a dome around him and sending enemies flying. :Weak Point Smash: Lifts up a huge slab of solid rock then slams it down onto the enemy. Gauntlets emphasize brute strength over speed. Link may be open to punishment if it is used too recklessly. Use good timing and distances to make the best of its one hit strikes. *The stone pillars are from Ocarina of Time. *Digging resembles the Digging Mitts from Skyward Sword. |-|Great Fairy= :X': The Great Fairy spins around summoning energy into her self. This gives her a glowing pink aura that temporarily boosts her attack power, while lowering her defense. :'Y, X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and takes his sword, and performs a series of energy slashes in his direction, causing him to dodge left and right to avoid them while damaging enemies. :'Y,' Y', X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and tosses an orb of light at him. the two reflect the orb of energy back and forth to each other, enemies caught in the middle constantly taking damage. The attack ends with her slamming a larger orb of light into the ground, knocking surrounding enemies away. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and summons several large magic bombs to fall from the sky damaging all enemies around them. She flies up into the air as they're falling, and when the last bomb drops, she falls to the ground onto her butt to knock back enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies into the air. shortly after a whirlpool of water forms on the ground in front of link, forming a Great Fairy fountain. The Great Fair comes up from the fountain, the water splashing the surrounding enemies causing them damage. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies over him, dark thunder clouds forming over head as a divine sky beast to make lightning rain down from the clouds all around Link. The attack ends with a dome of lightning forming around link and exploding, sending all enemies flying. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: The Great Fairy performs a series of kicking attacks as well as sweeping motions with her body, finishing off the attack with a heal raising kick to knock enemies into the air, performs a series of smacks, then a round house kick that causes water to splash enemies and knock them back. : A': The Great Fairy summons the moon to crash down onto her enemies. :'Focus Spirit + A': The Great Fairy creates a summoning circle under her feet, summoning many fairies, then blows a kiss towards enemies charged with fairy magic. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies over head causing large orbs of water to fall from the sky as she flies over him. :Weak Point Smash: The Great Fairy strikes a pose, sending out energy waves all around her to send enemies flying. The Great Fairy is all about hard-hitting range attacks. She hits fast, floats away from counterattacks, and can juggle crowds with multiple hits. The moveset is extremely easy to exploit. *Her act of placing Link in a bottle is a reversal of the latter capturing fairies in the Zelda series. *Her C3 references common boss battles in the Zelda series. *Levias in her C6 originated from Skyward Sword. *The Moon from Majora's Mask is her Special Technique. |-|Horse = DLC only. : X''': Epona charges forward using one carrot from the gauge. Using '''X when there is no carrot has Epona rear up. : Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Epona rushes forward before turning around and kicks. Link then fires three arrows. Link slashes as Epona turns back. : Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Epona rushes forward then Link slashes diagonally once. Epona then rears up and kicks before stomping down. Link slashes horizontally twice before doing a spin attack like slash. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Epona rushes forward then Link does two slashes. Epona then stomps twice. Link then slashes. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Epona rushes forward then Link does two slashes. Epona leaps forward. Link then slashes three times as Epona jumps in a zig-zag pattern before thrusting forward. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Epona rushes forward then Link then does two slashes. Epona then leaps forward. Link then does a horizontal slash that releases a sword beam like attack : '''A: Link raises his sword skyward and then Epona rushes forward. Epona then turns right and Link slashes left before Epona turns back. :Focus Spirit + A': Link slashes with an upward diagonal cut. Epona then rears up and does three stomps forward. Epona then rears once more before doing one final stomp. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Link and Epona rushes forward with a trust. Epona then rears up and releases a shockwave. :Weak Point Smash: Epona stomp on the ground. Link then does a horizontal slash before raising his sword skyward. *Uses a carrot gauge like in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. |-|Spinner = Amiibo gift only. : A': :'Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: Weapons Hylian Sword & Master Sword= * - Can go up to 500 with its unique ability unlocked. This is accomplished by acquiring all final variations of all characters's non-DLC weapons. *Link's third sword is a redesign of the one seen in the Adventure of Link box art. |-|Magic Rod= |-|Gauntlets= *Silver Gauntlets and the Golden Gauntlets are from Ocarina of Time. *The Ball and Chain paired with Silver Gauntlets are from Twilight Princess; the Golden Gauntlets' ball and chain references Ball & Chain Troopers from A Link to the Past. *The ball and chain for the third weapon becomes Bow-Wow from Link's Awakening |-|Great Fairy= *Second weapon references the Good Bee from A Link to the Past. *Third weapon references the Crimson Loftwing from Skyward Sword. |-|Horse= DLC only. *The second variation of Epona is from Twilight Princess whereas the third one is from Ocarina of Time. *Epona's third variation bears a striking resemblance to Red Hare. |-|Spinner = Amiibo gift only. Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Link Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Link Knight Uniform - HW.png|Trainee tunic Gold Skulltula Reward Blue Tunic - HW.png|Zora Tunic Gold Skulltula Reward Red Tunic - HW.png|Goron Tunic Link DLC 01 - HW.png|Twilight Princess "Courage" DLC costume Link Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|Skyward Sword "Courage" DLC costume Link Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|Ocarina of Time "Courage" DLC costume Link DLC 04 - HW.png|Dark Link DLC costume Link_DLC_05_-_HW.png|Purple Tunic from the Master Quest pack Link DLC 06 - HW.png|Postman costume from the Twilight Princess pack Link DLC 07 - HW.png|Yellow costume from the Twilight Princess pack Proxy - HW.png|Proxi DWvs-link-skywards-costume.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou VS collaboration character skin |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（片手剣）プレイムービー| 『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（ロッド）プレイムービー| 『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（グローブ）プレイムービー| Hyrule Warriors Link Courage Costumes Trailer| Wii U - Hyrule Warriors Link Spinner| External Links *'''Link: Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Proxi:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Great Fairy:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Epona:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters